


look over your hills and be still (the sky above us shoots to kill)

by thesepossessedbylight



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (but only a little plot as a treat), Andy deals with her death, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, some discussion of death but very non-specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesepossessedbylight/pseuds/thesepossessedbylight
Summary: “You saying you haven’t thought about it?” Nile challenges her, a combative light in her eyes.“I’ve thought about it,” she says. Gets up out of her chair, still as lithe and as powerful as ever. But her death haunts her in the still small voice at the back of her mind, and it’s becoming harder to ignore it.Nile spreads her hands. “So what’s the problem? You don’t fuck women? Because I’ve seen the way you look at me.”Andy can’t argue with that. It’s the truth. Stripped of a reason and unwilling to lie, she resorts to physicality: she takes a step closer to Nile. Every step she takes, Nile mirrors, closer and closer. They meet in the centre of the room, circling each other like the wolves Andy used to see on the steppes, back in the day.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	look over your hills and be still (the sky above us shoots to kill)

“If - if I only have you,” Nile says from where she’s standing by the table, and dashes a hand underneath her eyes, “for the rest of the universe -”

“That’s not quite- “ Joe begins to interrupt from the other side of the room, but Andy sends him a look and he subsides. She sees the glance he sends Nicky and the way they both settle down, shivering together a little closer on the sofa. As always, she loves them, but she’s so envious of their bond sometimes she could satiate herself on the blood of a thousand men and not feel relief. 

“If you are, all of you, all I have,” Nile finishes, speaking only to Andy although the others are still in the room; are eyeing up their exchange with interest, “I choose you.” 

Andy reaches for her before she can convince her traitor body not to move, before she can pass it off as shifting her weight in her chair or scratching her side where she’s still healing. She can feel Nicky’s eyes on her back. She clears her throat. 

“We’re all all of us have,” she says softly, catching Nile’s eye, suddenly keen to make sure she understands. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t go and have some fun, now and then. You don’t need to feel like you have to, uh... like we’re the only options.” 

“You saying you haven’t thought about it?” Nile challenges her, a combative light in her eyes. 

No, Andy can’t say she’s never thought about it, never wanted to reach for Nile and draw her in for a kiss. She’s thought about Nile’s full-bodied, angry joy while they were fighting on the plane, the way she ducked and danced during the last fight at Merrick’s lab, throwing herself without hesitation in front of Andy. She’s embodied, at peace with herself in a way Andy has not been for a very long time, and yes, Andy’s big enough to admit that it’s attractive. Shockingly so, like clutching a live wire in her fist and letting it burn her out, rejoicing in it. 

Nile’s level gaze is still trained on her. Slowly, Andy shakes her head. 

“I’ve thought about it,” she says. Gets up out of her chair, still as lithe and as powerful as ever. But her death haunts her in the still small voice at the back of her mind, and it’s becoming harder to ignore it. 

Nile spreads her hands. “So what’s the problem? You don’t fuck women? Because I’ve seen the way you look at me.” 

Andy can’t argue with that. It’s the truth. Stripped of a reason and unwilling to lie, she resorts to physicality: she takes a step closer to Nile. Every step she takes, Nile mirrors, closer and closer. They meet in the centre of the room, circling each other like the wolves Andy used to see on the steppes, back in the day. 

Nile’s breathing is a little ragged already, catching at the end of every sharp intake. Her eyes are flickering between Andy’s mouth and her eyes, and yes, finally, this is something Andy can read. But it doesn’t help her fucking explain why this can’t ever happen - 

Struck by a sudden idea, she pulls back a little and pulls her jumper off. Nile frowns. Then she pulls off her tank top, throwing both garments somewhere in the vicinity of Joe and Nicky’s couch - Joe and Nicky! Andy turns her head to glance at them, but somewhere along the way they’ve crept out, silent as the forest. She doesn’t quite have it in her to feel embarrassed. 

When she turns her head back, Nile is gazing at her, eyes steady but unashamedly heated. Andy feels her attention start to wander, feels herself start to wonder about how Nile’s lips would feel against her own, whether Nile would let her crowd her up against the wall on the other side of the room and kiss her senseless until neither of them remember what century it is... 

Andy remembers abruptly what she had been going to say, and backs off a few inches. “This can’t happen, not ever, because...” 

Clad only in her bra and jeans, she searches for the words. Nile’s still gazing at her, beautiful eyes no less heated although she’s clearly willing Andy to say her piece, wanting to understand. At a loss, Andy reaches for Nile’s hand, and, taking it, puts it on the reddened scar on her side where she was shot only a few weeks ago. She’s healed enough that she no longer needs a bandage, but the muscles are tender and there must have been nerve damage, because Nile’s touch causes a fizzing, sparkling sensation at the site of the wound, underneath her skin. Nile wraps her hand around Andy’s hip, just underneath the new scar, Andy’s only scar. 

“This is why?” Nile asks, studying the wound as if seeing it through new eyes before she glances up at Andy. 

“I’m going to die,” Andy whispers, feeling dizzy like she’s floating, like she’s already disconnected from the world and the only two things that remain real are Nile’s warm hand on her hip and - oh, this is new - Nile’s soft cheek under her own hand. “I’m going to die some day and you will be left to walk this world alone. It is a burden and a condemnation I would never willingly put on you, my love.” 

Nile’s eyes are full of tears as she gazes at Andy. She’s seeing her properly for the first time, Andy thinks, and it frightens her a little, the possibility that maybe this - this almost-declaration, rather than being kidnapped, shot, killed, resurrected, shot again - is what finally drives Nile away. But Nile’s gaze slips downwards, and in an uncharacteristically clumsy movement she slips to one knee in front of Andy, moves her hand away from her scar, and kisses it. 

Andy groans. Despite the nerve damage she can feel this, can feel Nile’s lips moving gently over the raised scar, her hand wrapped firmly around her side, thumb rubbing tiny circles in the hollow of her hip just underneath her jeans waistband. Almost involuntarily, she moves to cup Nile’s head in her hands - to hold her there or push her away, Andy couldn’t say. 

After a few moments Nile glances up at her, eyes wide. “It’s too late,” she says softly. “I am already condemned.” 

It hits Andy like a gut punch, brutal and perfectly aimed. She pulls Nile bodily up off the floor, barely waiting for her to get her feet under her before Andy is kissing her. Nile groans into her mouth as they kiss, like Andy is an oasis and she’s been wandering in the desert for half her lifetime. 

Time slips and stretches, putty in Andy’s hands. They kiss for what feels like hours before Andy remembers she’s already stripped off her top, and she reaches for Nile’s hand, still wrapped around her hip. Nile gets the message pretty quickly and shrugs off her jacket, discarding it and the tshirt beneath with an intoxicating abandon. 

“Where can we,” she mumbles, fragmentary against Andy’s skin. 

Andy glances sideways as Nile unzips her jeans, barely still able to think straight. “The table,” she says. “Can you -” 

Nile slips out of her arms, lithe and strong, and darts towards the table. She strips herself of her jeans and shoes and underpants and bra, stumbling over her socks in her eagerness as she pulls them off her feet with her opposite toes. Despite the tense knot of arousal in her gut Andy forces herself to slow down. She saunters over to the table, unhooking her bra with an easy movement and holding it against her breasts until the last moment, until Nile’s glittering eyes are on her, and she reaches out, sliding one hand up Andy’s ribs. They pull Andy’s bra away together. 

It’s nothing Andy hasn’t done before, a thousand times, a million times over the long, weary years; but it is still new, every time, with every person. Nile’s breath shudders warm as she closes her lips over Andy’s nipple, as her long fingers cup her other breast. Andy sighs, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back in relief. She lets her hands slip over Nile’s shoulders, down her arms, trailing nonsense patterns against her skin. Nile moves to Andy’s other breast, sucking hard enough at the thin skin that the blood rushes to the surface. 

After a moment Andy pulls gently away. She can feel a flush growing, high on her cheeks, and she moans, an involuntary sound torn out of her, when Nile meets her heated gaze. 

“Lie back,” Andy says, gesturing at the table. 

Nile shivers and complies, leaning back on the table and spreading her legs, deliberately, gazing at Andy all the while. Andy leans over, wrapping her hands around Nile’s hips, revelling in Nile’s gaze on her, Nile’s taut hands, stretching eagerly against the wood of the table. 

“Come on,” Nile says, low in her throat, and Andy lets her gaze shift lower, sliding down Nile’s breasts and stomach to her cunt. 

Nile’s hips shift fractionally against the table. Andy dives in. At the first drag of Andy’s tongue against Nile’s clit both of them groan. With an urgent movement Andy slides two fingers into Nile, marvelling at how wet she already is. Nile gasps and moves above Andy, sliding her hands into Andy’s hair, pulling just enough that a frisson of pain shoots across Andy’s skull, and oh - 

“Unbreakable,” Andy mumbles, suddenly gripped by awe. Her eyes flick up to meet Nile’s, glazed with arousal. Is this how they used to feel, the women and men who worshipped her? Did they too feel this urge to supplication like a physical shock? What kind of gift is this that she’s been missing, all these lonely millennia?

“Andy,” Nile mutters. One hand flies up to pinch roughly at her own breast, and Andy groans, redoubling her efforts, tongue slipping effortlessly through Nile’s wetness. When Nile comes, it’s with a shudder and a groan as her hand tightens in Andy’s hair, whole body drawn taut like a Scythian bow before she finally relaxes. 

After a few moments she mutters, “God, enough, enough.” 

Andy licks into her cunt one last time, savouring the salt on her lips as she finally looks up. Nile is flushed and sweating, the most beautiful Andy’s ever seen her. Andy leans up to kiss her, eyes sliding shut. She’s so wet already, shifting her hips restlessly in her jeans, unbuttoned and pushed down only a little. It’s the most exquisite form of torture; the friction just enough that her breath hitches every time she moves, but never enough to give her any real relief.

Andy must be more transparent than she thought, because after a few moments Nile sits up on the table and casts an evaluating gaze over her.

“I want to eat you out,” Nile says eventually. She looks thoughtful, and Andy sighs through her nose, one hand creeping up almost involuntarily to clutch at her own breast. 

“Not here, though,” Nile continues, wriggling off the table and helping Andy slide her jeans off. Once Andy is finally naked, she slides a couple of fingers against Andy’s lips, cupping her mons gently, barely touching.

Andy shudders, already keyed up beyond reason. “More,” she grits out, pulling Nile flush against her. Nile puts her whole body into it, pushing back against Andy, and they end up stumbling backwards, still wrapped up in each other, until Andy’s back slams against a wall. It nearly knocks the breath out of her, flooding her with heat. Nile shoves a powerful thigh between her legs and Andy nearly sobs as she grinds down, finding some of the relief she’s been longing for in the slick slide of her cunt and Nile’s fingers on her clit. She clutches at Nile’s waist, fingertips digging in to her immortal skin, and lets her head slip back as she begins to apprehend her orgasm, approaching closer in a whirling spiral of heat. 

“No,” Nile orders, and pulls away. 

Andy cries out, eyes flying open. Nile is a few centimetres away and she looks like she’s barely restraining herself from touching Andy, dark eyes blazing. Andy shudders against the cool wall and reaches down with one hand to plunge two fingers into her cunt, curling into herself, desperate for some relief. 

“No, Andromache,” Nile says again, and pulls Andy’s hand away. Through a glittering haze of arousal Andy watches her lick her hand clean, tongue curling precise over her fingers. Nile bites down on the joint of her thumb, and Andy gasps, hair falling over her eyes. 

“What will you - ” She cuts herself off, because Nile has sunk to her knees again on the hard floor and is gazing up at her with blazing eyes. 

“You were a god once,” she says, and slides both hands up Andy’s thighs, encouraging her to spread her legs. “You should be worshipped.” 

When she leans forward and drives her tongue insistently against Andy’s clit, Andy screams, a desperate sound wrenched out of her throat. She writhes against Nile’s mouth as all her earlier arousal rushes back, lighting up her body in fire and lightning like she’s never experienced before. 

“More,” she says hoarsely, and Nile fills her with three fingers at once. She pitches forward with a groan, trapped between Nile’s long fingers in her cunt and Nile’s tongue on her clit. She cradles Nile’s head in one hand and palms her breast with the other, roughly pinching her nipple. She rocks forward again and again, Nile’s fingers moving steadily in her, and finally the light is blinding and she comes, throwing her head back, screaming her release to the sky. 

It’s overwhelming, this orgasm, and she shakes and trembles and cries out as the aftershocks ripple through her. Nile keeps moving in her and against her, hands and tongue never once faltering, never once seizing up. Eventually, Andy opens her eyes. She manages to clumsily pat against the side of Nile’s head, and Nile slows her movements and gently pulls her fingers away. Feeling suddenly bereft, Andy makes a soft whimpering sound, involuntary like it’s been torn out of her. Nile stands up, leaning close to Andy like she’s desperate to remain as close as she was when her face was buried in Andy’s cunt. Seized by a sudden thought, Andy reaches for Nile’s hand and slips each finger into her mouth at a time, tasting the salt-sweet tang of her own arousal. Nile groans softly and kisses Andy under her jaw, by her ear. Andy feels a brief, weak pulse of arousal, but her body feels spent and hollowed-out, rubbed raw after her orgasm, and she presses a final kiss to Nile’s palm and lets go. 

Nile glances up at her, and they each wrap their arms around the other’s waist as they stand together in silence. 

“How was it?” Nile asks, after a while. 

“Good,” she says, tracing Nile’s name across her back in languages not spoken for thousands of years. “Too good. I knew it would be.”

Nile gazes at her, eyes steady. 

“I’m going to die,” she murmurs again, “and you will be left.” 

Nile kisses her, slow and sweet. “Someone once said to me that we don’t stop hurting just because we keep on living,” Nile says when they finally part. “It is no burden to walk with you.”

Andy cradles Nile’s jaw in her hands that flung stars into space, gazes at her with eyes that have seen empires rise and fall. “Such casual blasphemy,” she murmurs, but the still, small voice of her death at the back of her mind that has haunted her these past weeks has fallen silent, and there’s a smile playing about her lips. She pulls Nile close again and they are quiet, each lost in their own thoughts but never isolated, never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m meant to be finishing my Berena barristers AU and instead I watched this film.... uhh. *clears throat* Charlize Theron and KiKi Layne are Really Quite Something. And I badly need to get laid, clearly (thanks lockdown ahaha). 
> 
> Hope you’ve enjoyed! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Oh, and: title from Mumford and Son’s song “Thistle and Weeds”. This is for the first girl I ever loved - I wouldn’t have become a writer without your heartbreak.


End file.
